There is a growing demand for a variety of sensors in the fields of molecular screening, clinical diagnostics, and food- and environmental analysis. Until recently, target molecule quantification in samples was performed in laboratories using analysis techniques such as high-performance liquid chromoatography, that are time consuming, laborious, costly and required stringent conditions and specialized personnel. Therefore, interest in the development of cheaper, reusable, faster and more user friendly sensors is increasing.
In the field of sensors, it is desirable that the quantification of a target molecule in a sample be reliable and consistent. Therefore, much research is focused on techniques for creating stable and reliable sensing substrates in a reproducible way. Issues to be overcome are: stable receptor attachment to the substrate (even in dynamic conditions) and consistency in amount and distribution of the receptors between different sensor substrates. An example sensor may have desirable characteristics such as being cheap, fast, reliable, reusable, and user friendly.
Molecularly imprinted polymers (MIPs) can selectively bind a specific target molecule and can therefore be used as a low-cost and robust alternative to replace the fragile and expensive natural receptors (e.g., antibodies) in molecular sensing devices. However, one challenging issue in using MIPs for sensor development is the lack of simple and cost-effective techniques that allow firm fixation and homogeneous receptor material distribution on the sensor surface.
Peeters et al. (2012) disclosed a differential impedimetric biosensor for the detection of serotonin in human blood plasma (Peeters, Marloes, et al. “MIP-based biomimetic sensor for the electronic detection of serotonin in human blood plasma.” Sensors and Actuators B: Chemical 171 (2012): 602-610.). This sensor was based on bulk MIP particles which were immobilized on the transducer substrate using an MDMO-PPV adhesive layer by means of a stamping technique. Nevertheless, there were still several shortcomings that can be improved, such as:                the variation between different sensor transducer substrates remains relatively high,        the adhesive used to immobilize the MIPs partially blocks the pores of the MIPs, leading to a reduced sensor sensitivity, and does not withstand dynamic measurements, and        the synthesis and handling (crushing and washing) of the used bulk MIP particles is time and labor consuming.        
Thus, there is still a need for better ways of immobilizing molecularly imprinted polymers on a substrate and making sensors therefrom, which address some or all of the issues outlined above.